Winding Path
by Fire333
Summary: RitsukaSoubiKio Soubi came over to Ritsuka's again, Kio fallowed him, a fight breaks out in Ritsuka's room then something went jump in the night I'm not sure what Genre this is, Kind of a TragedyRomanceMysteryHumor you deside.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these charecters, i'm just barrowing then without permission. This is my first fanfic that i've posted so...yay. I don't mix Japenese words into my fanfics, i think its annoying. Um...this is pretty much centered around Ritsuka and his troubled relationship with Soubi, and Soubi's troubled relationship with Kio...go triangles. I don't wanna give any spoilers so, read and comment.please.

lalalalalalala!

Ritsuka walked into his room, limping slightly. He reached underneath his bed and pulled out a first aid kit, he silently hoped that Soubi would come but could hear the rain pounding against the house. He removed his pants to treat a wound on his foreleg.  
The young boy almost finished when he herd a gentle knock on his window, Ritsuka jumped up immediately, despite his bad leg ran to open the window. "Soubi!!" he cheered, but saw nothing, nothing but some ice at his feet "...just hail...of course..." sad and disappointed, he shut the window telling himself _idiot, of course he won't come, storm's way too strong_. He walked back onto his bed and finished treating his wound and put on his pants.  
He was about to leave his room when he heard another knock but slightly louder. _It's Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven" all over again_ he walked over to the window and grabbed the curtain, he heard another knock then pulled then away.  
His eyes widened, "Soubi!" he opened the window _God why did I lock it?_ Ritsuka grabbed a towel while Soubi walked in and began to dry off his hair an face. " Idiot...Why'd you come in this storm?" Ritsuka said he did want to scream at Soubi right now.

"I wanted to see you, and I heard you."

"Heard me?" Soubi nodded

"You called my name didn't you?"

Ritsuka bushed " I thought I heard you at the window." He said resting the towel on Soubi's shoulders.  
Soubi pulled the youth closer to him "Soubi...your coat's freezing drenched." Soubi laughed softly then hanged his black and purple coat.

Ritsuka plopped on his bed then stretched his arms out " ugh, had a bad day, you?"

"Tragic." Soubi replied walking toward Ritsuka

"I'd imagine, going through that storm."

"No. That was fun." Soubi said.

Ritsuka tilted his head back to see Soubi "huh?"

Soubi stole a kiss " I couldn't see you all day."

"Idiot .What about our pictures?"

"Kio hid them.". Ritsuka rolled his eyes

"oh."

"I'm sorry. Why was you day bad, Ritsuka?"

"Just had a groggy feeling to it, didn't hear from my friends, feel a bit sick, and I just got out of the shark tank." normally Ritsuka wouldn't tell anyone about his emotions but it was easier with Soubi, he knew he didn't mind.

"Where'd she bite?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka was silent then stood

"promise me you won't act stupid or perverted. No smirks, touches, nothing."

Soubi grew nervous for Ritsuka "What happened?" Soubi asked standing up

"What?" Ritsuka took a step back then understood "No no no!! She didn't do anything like that!! It was the leg!!"

"Oh...," Soubi sat down hand between his chest and thought "...okay..." he relaxed then looked back up at him "I won't do anything, I promise"

"hmm.." Ritsuka pondered "Where have I heard that before?"

"I won't, I promise, I just want to see how bad it is and that you treated it properly." Soubi reassured.

Ritsuka glared at him for a moment then unbuttoned his pants, "If you do anything I'll scream rape" he said lowering his pants

"Lair." Soubi got up

"Soubi!" Ritsuka backed away then looked at him with a confused face when he went to the window to look outside

"Soubi."

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought a heard a scream."

"Shut up Soubi!"

Soubi was quiet, he pulled the curtains over the glass then turned back to Ritsuka with a gentle smile "I'm sorry," he sat on the bed and looked at his wound covered by a blood soaked bandage "wow, what'd she do to you?"

Ritsuka hesitated "...knife...ah! Ow, Soubi that hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka." Soubi said drawing his hand back from the wound

"...I know how to treat these things anyway," Ritsuka said covering up the deep stab then slipping back into his pants.

"Omf!" They heard from outside.  
Ritsuka quickly buttoned up his pants and stood behind his bed. They heard footsteps, followed by a moment of silence. "Soubi...w-" Ritsuka was cut off by a knock at the window. Soubi cautiously approached the widow, he could hear the person's teeth chattering. Soubi reviled who was behind the window.

"Kio?!" Ritsuka exclaimed while Soubi was briefly wide-eyed

"Sou-chan..." The man whimpered "...please...let me in..." Soubi glared emotionless into Kio's pleading eyes then locked the window and walked away.

"Sou-chan! Ritsuka! Tell him to open the door I'm freezing out heerrrree!!!" He begged falling to his knees.

"It's a window." replied Soubi. Tears were brimming in Kio's eyes as Ritsuka wondered why Soubi was acting so cold.

"Soubi-"Ritsuka started but was cut off by a kiss from Soubi. Kio's lower lip trembled, tears streamed down his face and whimpered, a hand on the glass hanging his head. When Ritsuka looked at Kio in mid-kiss and thought _My God, he looks like a beat puppy_ he pulled away and walked to the window.  
Kio looked up with hope, the hope vanishing when Soubi grabbed Ritsuka's arm and pulled him into another kiss.

Ritsuka immediately slapped him away "Soubi! Go stand behind the bed! That's an order!" Soubi was silent he glared a Kio "Now Soubi!" Soubi merely looked back at Ritsuka with a smile,

"As you wish." and obeyed. Ritsuka scowled after him then opened the window.

The short-haired blonde flew in, threw his jacket on a chair and hugged the young boy sobbing "Oh God! Thank you, thank you thank you!!" Kio gave him a quick kiss on the cheek making Ritsuka blush and saw Soubi narrow his eyes [Kio then hanged his head not noticing Soubi. "Oh my God! Thank you so. Freaken. Much! I so owe you"

"Then stop staining his shirt and get out!" Soubi yelled

"Soubi!" Ritsuka scold.

Kio stood "Why don't you get you and your little candy ass out of here and stop attracting the ants!"

Ritsuka gave a confused look at Kio "Huh? Well Whatever, Guys! Soubi!" Ritsuka voiced both men silenced there quarrel  
"Soubi...What did Kio do to make act so cold?" Soubi looked at Ritsuka then continued glaring at Kio with hatred, Kio did the same back but with a hint of fear and regret.

"Your talking to me, not Kio." Ritsuka said firmly, trying to redirect Soubi's cold stare.

Soubi looked at Ritsuka again "He insulted you and Semei, he destroyed our pictures." Ritsuka looked at Kio

"I-Is this true?" Kio hesitated, looked at Soubi , Ritsuka then again hanged his head.

"...Y-yes...I did..." Soubi clenched fist

"You appear to regret it, why?" Ritsuka asked

"I do regret it, I know I shouldn't have done what I did."

"Then why did you do it!?!" Soubi yelled

"Soub-"

"Because, Soubi!" Kio shot as tears began to brim in his eyes again "B-Because I'm selfish, I just...I want you for myself...". There was a moment of silence Kio looked to the floor " Soubi...your so beautiful...and talented" Kio looked up and him with a weak smile, fading away when it saw Soubi's lips in a scowl then looked to the floor ...in art, cooking, loyalty...your mysterious, determined...that's why I was happy when Semei died..." tears began to go down his cheeks " ...I thought... I thought I finally had you...but...even if Ritsuka didn't come in...you were just a walking zombie...just dead on your feet..."

"Then why did you insult Ritsuka?" Soubi asked with an emotionless tone.

Kio flinched as if every word stung. "...I...He's Semei's younger brother...and you've changed...and-"

"You were afraid that I would strip Soubi out of your life." Ritsuka finished for him

"y-yeah..." Kio choked.

"And the photos?" Soubi demanded with the same tone

" ...I lost control...I kept holding it in-"

"Oh Kio, you did not hold it in!" Soubi said in almost a laugh " You told me every night, when ever we were painting together-"

"But you didn't listen!" Kio yelled "You never listened! You never told anything to me! You'd never comment to my lectures! You never answer my calls!"

"not just yours." Ritsuka muttered, Kio fell silent.

"What was that?" he asked

" Your not alone, they're are several things I want to know that Soubi won't tell me, he almost never answers his phone," Ritsuka looked at Soubi then back at Kio "and I know it's mostly because of Semei. Kio, no he doesn't belong to you, I know that hurts" Ritsuka paused, when he saw they're were no interruptions he continued "But he's not mine ether," Soubi's eyes widened slightly "He is Semei's...I'm just...dunno, a last resort, an order, a tool..." there was a moment of silence

"...Ritsuka-"

"Soubi, I'm not stupid."

"Ritsuka, I-" Soubi started again interrupted by a crash downstairs.

Everyone exchanged worried looks then immediately ran down stairs

"Everybody look around!" Kio looked in the living room Ritsuka ran to the kitchen Soubi pretend to look while thinking on what Ritsuka said about him.

"Did you find anything Soubi!?" Kio yelled

"Uhk, No, no I didn't."

"You Ritsuka?!" Kio called. No answer.

"Ritsuka! Did you find anything?!". No answer. Soubi and Kio ran towards the kitchen, then paused in shock. Ritsuka was on the ground unconscious, shattered glass was everywhere, and a woman was on a chair, a noose around her neck. Soubi moved toward Ritsuka as Kio tried to save Ritsuka's mother. As soon as Misaki saw the intruder she jumped, Kio froze.

" Kio! Get me some water for Ritsuka!!" but Kio's legs were rooted to the spot brain frozen to the fact he couldn't save this woman, and watched her throw her life away, watched her sufforcate while he thought _Cut the rope, just cut the rope! Hurry!_... "KIO!!" Soubi yelled with still no reaction he growled the gently placed Ritsuka's head down and quickly got up to fill a cup with water, the first time he splashed it on Kio who inhaled sharply then turned breakneck to Soubi with fear "Control yourself!" Soubi hissed and refilled the cup as Kio turned back to the woman and noticed a thin silver chain dangling from her cold and loose fist, he unraveled the necklace.  
"Kio!" Soubi hissed "What are you doing!?"

" Look, Soubi, a locket!" Soubi continued gently pouring water on Ritsuka's forehead. Kio opened it realizing it held four pictures.(opened normally the first time but instead of pictures were thinner lockets, those unlocked downward.) "Soubi..." he showed the photos to his irritated roommate, Soubi's annoyance went away leaving his face emotionless. _Semei_ "It will be Ritsuka's." He said turning back to Ritsuka, Kio gave a concerned look to Soubi then looked back at the photos of the Aoyagi family.

Meanwhile, Soubi admired the boy's youth and vulnerability, he found himself pulling the child closer to him, gently flowing into a kiss, not noticing Kio's annoyed and disapproving eyes which later rolled and ignored. Long seconds past till their lips bid a sad goodbye.

Kio closed the locket, "So now what? We have the DNA of two trespassers, an unconscious child, and a dead woman."

"the truth."

"What?"

"Kio, we've done no wrong, why shouldn't they believe us?"

Kio was silent then asked , "Sh-Should we take him to our place?" Soubi looked at him " Unless we should c-call the cops, ya know? So that-"

Soubi turned back to Ritsuka "I'll take Ritsuka, you make the call." Soubi picked up Ritsuka in a wedding damsels position

"Wha? Why do I have to call the cops?!?"

"It was your idea." Soubi kept walking towards the door

"Why can't I take the kid!?"

"Because," Soubi opened the door "Ritsuka is mine." He left.

Kio scowled "Drama king," he pulled out his cell phone "...My name is Kaidou Kio and..."

Ritsuka ran in pure darkness, the floor was wet. He paused breathing heavily "Semei!!!" his name echoed through the emptiness. He spotted Soubi's figure, "Soubi!" he said breathlessly he ran to the silent figure. The man was finally within reach, Ritsuka tried to grab his arm but he stepped away. "S-Soubi?" tears of fear began to flow from his eyes , Soubi rose his arm and revealed a match "W-h-what are you doing?" the match lit itself

"Goodnight...Semei" Soubi dropped the match and the floor caught fire

Ritsuka was engulfed by the flame "Soubi!!!"

Ritsuka's eyes flew open almost screaming but could feel as if the ash clogged his throat. He felt someone reach over him and place a hand on his shoulder and shake him gently

"Ritsuka!"

Ritsuka shot up and end up face to face with Soubi. He let out a soft yelp and pushed Soubi out of the way and jumped to his feet

"Augh, Ritsuka calm down!"

"What did you do to Semei!?!"

"What?"

"You burned him!!"

Soubi was wide-eyed and silent, tears were streaming down Ritsuka's face

"You killed him didn't you!?"

Soubi couldn't understand how Ritsuka came up with this and said nothing

"Why?! Why did you do that to him?!"

Soubi stepped back and sat on the bed " Do you remember anything before you feel asleep?"

"Don't change the subject-!!!"

"We were fighting, remember? First Kio and I, then you and I. I was about to speak but we heard a crash down stairs-"

"And it was my mother going buzzerk again she hit me I fell unconsciousness! Now Why-"

"She's dead"

Ritsuka froze "W-What..?"

"She hanged herself, she was holding something, it will be yours, Kio is holding on to-"

"Kio!? The person who destroyed our pictures?!"

"He called the police. They should be at your house by now-" someone knocked at the door and opened it a police man stood there

" Aoyagi Ritsuka and Agatsuma Soubi?"

"Yes." Soubi replied "I need to ask you some questions about recent events."

Soubi stood "fine." Soubi walked past Ritsuka, Ritsuka glared after him then followed.

"Mind your head" said the officer while Soubi and Ritsuka got in the car. Silent minuets past, Ritsuka glaring at his feet and out his side window, Soubi looking though the front window. The police man spoke to someone on his receiver when Soubi spoke softly

"I didn't kill your brother."

ooooooooooooooooooo

My first fanfic, please comment. I'd love feedback. Should i continue it? Please reply, help a noobie out. lol noobie, sry bye.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own these characters, i'm just borrowing then without permission. This is my first fanfic that i've posted so...yay. I don't mix Japanese words into my fanfics, i think its annoying. Um...this is pretty much centered around Ritsuka and his troubled relationship with Soubi, and Soubi's troubled relationship with Kio...go triangles. I don't wanna give any spoilers so, read and comment.please.

**Previously...**

_"Mind your head" said the officer while Soubi and Ritsuka got in the car. Silent minuets past, Ritsuka glaring at his feet and out his side window, Soubi looking though the front window. The police man spoke to someone on his receiver when Soubi spoke softly_

_"I didn't kill your brother."_

oooo

Finally, the otherwise silent drive ended. When they entered the station the police man spoke "We'll need to take you each into separate room for questioning."

**Ritsuka...**

The old man walked me into a room, it was so empty, almost scary; the pale gray cement with a matching table and two chairs that looked like the slight breeze could blow them away. _I thought doughnuts were suppose to be on the table. _I thought while I took my seat across from his._and wern't there suppose to be two cops?_

"Hello, Ritsuka, are you o.k.?" he asked with an artificial smile splattered on his face while he placed a recorder on the desk.

What an idiot "My mom just killed herself and my dad's in a hotel room with a secretary, I'm great." 

He frowned sympathetically _ugh this'll take forever_ "Soubi came over, Kio followed him we were taking, we heard a crash we run down and split up. I found her, she hit me, eventually they found me but it was too late, my mum jumped." _He'll wonder why they were there_ " I was playing Frisbee in the park once, it got stuck in a tree, he helped me get it. We became friends, I didn't have any friends at school; my parents never listened, it was nice to have him around. He's not a creep, he never touched me." _Well that's not a lie at all_ I thought with heavy sarcasm. "Kio's his friend, he's fun." _I wonder if "fun" was the wrong word, did it sound to artificial? _

" It was rather stormy that day-."

"He's crazy like that, and he has no life other than painting, he's weird." I rolled my eyes

"Did he have any love life?" he asked

I burst out laughing "Soubi?! Love life!? Weren't you listening? He has no life! He's so stubborn! ' I don't need a partner, love only gets in the way of what you want.' What a dumb ass!!!"

eventually they found me but it was too late, my mum jumped." _He'll wonder why they were there_ " I was playing Frisbee in the park once, it got stuck in a tree, he helped me get it. We became friends, I didn't have any friends at school; my parents never listened, it was nice to have him around. He's not a creep, he never touched me." _Well that's not a lie at all_ I thought with heavy sarcasm. "Kio's his friend, he's fun." _I wonder if "fun" was the wrong word, did it sound too artificial, prethought? _

" It was rather stormy that day-."

"He's crazy like that, and he has no life other than painting, he's weird." I rolled my eyes

"Did he have any love life?" he asked

I burst out laughing "Soubi?! Love life!? Weren't you listening? He has no life! He's so stubborn! ' I don't need a partner, love only gets in the way of what you want.' What a dumb ass!!!"

**Soubi...**

"Right this way sir." He said as he lead me into the room; he took his seat as I remained standing "Sit down." he requested and put a recorder infront of him.

"I'm fine, just get on with your questions, I'd like to get of here as soon as possible."

"Sit down." he said with more authority, there was no reason to argue. I sat down and decided to start my story.

" I wanted to see him, a little drizzle wasn't going to stop me. Idiotically my friend, Kio, fallowed me; I finally got there, we talked. Suddenly we heard a crash, we ran down and split up. Kio yelled if either of us found anything, Ritsuka didn't answer. We ran and found him unconscious, when the mother saw us she jumped. I took him home and Kio called emergency number."

He opened his mouth to ask a question I could foresee "I never touched that child, we meet in a park, his toy got stuck in a tree, I helped him get it out. He's not very scocial, nor am I. We enjoy our solitude, but that does not mean we don't enjoy company. Friendship is a healthy thing to own."

**Kio...**

The man opened the door and took his seat, placeing a recorder on the table, I sat across from him.

"Evening, Kio"

I nodded "Evening, sir" my voice was shakier than I meant it to be.

His brow furrowed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. Dear God this room is depressing."

He chucked " Why dont you just get on with the story?"

"Oh, yeah, We'll Soubi was being a dumb ass.'I want to see Ritsuka.' It's storming like hell! ' Goodbye.' So he leaves but I fallow him trying to entice him to come back and tell him the storm is to harsh. We get to Ritsuka's house, we talk of Soubi's idiocy. Suddenly there's this huge crash, we all run down,we split up, I asked if Ritsuka found anything he didn't reply." I began to talk slower" We ran to the kitchen and found him lying on the floor...shards of glass scattered over the floor. His mother..."

I felt tears treating to pour, I looked down trying to hind my face. I could have saved her, " I killed her..." I whispered, my tears flowed freely

"Sir?" the police man lean forward, his voice concerned

I lifted my head but still stared at the dull gray of the cold table" I killed her..." I shook my head " I should of saved her, I could've cut the rope!"

"Kio!" the police man yelled standing up, I just than realized I was too, I was trembling. "Calm down, relax."

" I just had to cut the rope, or hold her up-"

"Kio this isn't your fault you-"

"But I didn't!" I yelled " Why?!Why couldn't save her? Rather than stand there frozen, useless!?!"

"Kio you need help."

"Like hell I do!" I screamed then stiffend, I sunk to the floor; I buried my face in my hands, I was still trembling,"What's wrong with me?" I wimpered, my voice sound so weak.

I felt the police man wrap his arm around my shoulder " Nothing, you're alright, everything will be alright."

I looked up at him.

"Relax, take a deep breath."

I obeyed, "There." he pulled me up.

"We can help you."

TA DAH!!!!!! dear god when was the last time i added? Augh it takes me forevah!!!!I really like this chapter though. Poor Kio!


End file.
